Gems
by lilaclila
Summary: After an away mission Jim confronts Bones about his feelings about Chekov. When the ensign comes to his sick bay that night will Bones finally give into his desire for the young ensign? Written for blackholesofsymmetry on tumblr.


The planet that they were surveying was close enough to Earth's physiology and gravity that it was comfortable for the away team but it's blue star made the life on the planet infinitely more interesting with its soft cool hues and purple plant life. Bones was still irritated by the fact he had been put as part of the survey team (sometimes he wondered if Jim could sense his mood for the day all the way from the bridge and did these things to bug him) but after getting a good glance at the planet his mood softened with the blue light. Bones also felt his mood lift a bit when he found Chekov, crouched down beside a stream looking at some very interesting rocks.

The site of the curly haired ensign could take is breathe away with just the fact that he existed anywhere near McCoy. Even so every time he got those feelings he would mentally chastise himself. He had no right to be feeling that way around a boy of just seventeen, even if that boy had the cutest hair and the sweetest smile, and perhaps the most captivating eyes the doctor had ever seen. Right now those eyes were fixed upon a gem the ensign held in his hand. A glorious specimen to be sure, it sparkled like a diamond and nearly glowed with the beauty of the rainbow. The rock was pretty but nothing could compare to the glowing and sparkle of Chekov's eyes at that moment. He was so focused that he didn't even see McCoy approach him. Bones had to remember to suck all the air back into his lungs before he could speak.

"Ensign Chekov, found some pretty rocks I see." Chekov blinked when he heard McCoy's voice. When he turned his head to see the doctor he smiled.

"Yes Doctor McCoy. Zey are most interesting! Zey are made of a substance similar to mozer of pearl but in a form like a diamond. I hope to take some samples back to ze ship." Soon enough Pavel's eyes were fixed back on the gem and his tricorder.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind one myself," the doctor said off handedly. At that point he wasn't quite sure if he was even talking about the rocks anymore.

Just before he turned away he felt a small stone hit the back of his head. He turned in the direction of it's source and found Sulu by some plants. He whispered (loudly) in the direction of McCoy, "GAAAAAAAYYYY." Chekov didn't seem to notice but for a moment McCoy's blood boiled and seriously thought about maiming the Lieutenant until he realized he was joking.

"Very funny," Bones said as he passed Sulu on the way back to his work station and hit him in the arm.

By the end of the day Bones was positively exhausted. That blue sun was hotter than it seemed and after being out surveying the surface all day McCoy decided it was time for a drink and some relaxation time. Not sooner than had he put down his bottle than did Jim Kirk come sauntering into his sick bay.

"Hiya Bones," he said as he sat right across from him.

"God Jim can't a man have a moment to himself!" Bones said with a sigh as he leaned back into his chair.

"Not today," Jim said. He then proceeded to fill his ears about the boring events on the bridge that day. The only interesting part of the day was when Jim had beamed down to the planet to oversee the away team's surveying progress, but of course Bones had been there for that part.

"You would not believe these rocks that Chekov found-"

"Yeah I know I saw them," Bones replied in an unamused voice.

"Of course you did, doesn't surprise me," Jim responded with a slight roll of the eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bones asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Oh come on Bones," Jim started, "you were looking at Chekov more than you were looking at your work today! And it wasn't just today, I've seen the way you stare at him on the bridge when you think no one is looking. I'm just surprised you thought you couldn't tell me."

_Damn_. McCoy thought as he took a final swig of whiskey out of his glass, his second, and filled it up again. _I guess I wasn't doing as good a job hiding those as I thought I was._

"Jim there's nothing to tell," Bones tried. He had a feeling it wouldn't work, not against Jim anyway.

"Oh don't give me that Bones! I've seen it and I know you. There's definitely something in your eyes when you look at him," Jim said at he crossed his arms and smiled at Bones across the table. Bones sipped his drink again, looking into the glass before looking back at Jim. With a sigh he leaned back again.

"So what Jim? What am I supposed to do? The kid's seventeen for God's sake! I'm nearly old enough to be his father, I have no right. And besides that what makes you so sure he would return my feelings even if I tried. It's a lost cause Jim, I've had my heart broken before, I'm not about to go down that path again."

Jim could understand Bones' feelings but he knew what was there and he wasn't about to stop trying just because McCoy was stubborn.

"And what makes you so sure that he doesn't return your feelings?" Jim asked. He knew more than he was letting on. Not only did he see the looks that Bones gave Chekov but he saw the way Chekov's head would always swirl around when he heard McCoy's voice on the bridge, how he would nearly ask Bones to sit with him in the mess hall before deciding against it, but most of all he saw the way the kid's eyes lit up every time Bones spoke to him, how he would subconsciously avert his gaze when McCoy turned to him as not to be caught staring. He enjoyed McCoy's company just as much as McCoy enjoyed his and they were both too blind to see it, thinking that the other would never accept and return their feelings. It killed Jim to watch it and it would change soon, he would make it change. Bones looked at him with an 'are you crazy' look on his face before turning back to his drink and shaking his head.

"Come on Bones, just give the kid a try! I know you want it."

"No Jim," Bones nearly slammed his cup down hard enough to shatter it. The noise made them both jump.

"There is no way in hell that kid could feel anything for me and god damn it, it's wrong!" Jim could see Bones was becoming angry, but not at him, only at himself. "It's so damn wrong!"

At that moment they both froze as they heard the swoosh of the sickbay doors open. For a moment it was silent until they heard a hesitant voice,

"Doctor McCoy?" It was Chekov.

McCoy's eyes widened and Jim fought the extreme urge to laugh.

"Uh in here ensign." McCoy said after he recovered, voice a bit unstable.

Chekov practically bounced into McCoy's office but was taken a little aback when he saw the captain already there.

"Oh I'm sorry doctor I did not realize you vere still busy. I'll come back later," Chekov said, eyes now downcast.

"That's not necessary ensign, I was just on my way out anyway," Jim said with a sly grin at Bones who just glared at his betrayal.

"See ya later Bones," was that last thing they heard before the swish of the doors signaling the captain's exit.

"What is it you need kid," McCoy said as he put his whiskey and glass away.

"Oh zere is nothing that I needed doctor, I just came down to give you something," McCoy turned back to Chekov and noticed something in his hand. The kid seemed a bit nervous and wouldn't look at McCoy's face.

"Well what is it ensign?" Finally Chekov looked up at Bones and extended his hand, palm open, to reveal one of the glimmering gems he had been analyzing that afternoon.

"I heard you say you vouldn't mind having one so vhen I vas collecting ze samples I took an extra," Pavel had a pink tinge to his cheeks as he offered the stone to McCoy.

McCoy was surprised to say the least. He hadn't thought that the kid had actually heard him when he'd said that and definitely didn't expect him to act on McCoy's wants. Bones reached out to take the stone from Chekov, their fingers brushing while he did. Chekov's hands were warm and McCoy could have sworn he saw the kids eyes sparkle when their fingers met.

_Wishful thinking_, the doctor told himself and quickly looked away from the young ensign.

"Thanks Chekov," he said a bit awkwardly. _Damn this kid with his eyes and his hair and his sweet gestures. _McCoy looked down at the gem, it was the same one that Chekov had been fiddling with on the planet. Some how it didn't look quite as pretty now as it had in the young man's hands, being studied and observed by his liquid eyes. Still the sides of his mouth twitched and he tried to cover it up by licking his lips. McCoy looked back at Chekov who quickly looked away from where he was staring at McCoy's face. Bones wanted to take the boy in his arms and kiss him senseless, run his hands through those golden curls and whisper into his ear. Instead he asked,

"Is that everything ensign?"

Chekov's eyes locked on his for a moment. They captivated McCoy as they always did but tonight there was something different in them, emotions that swirled in eddies around the liquid gems. Desperation, want, loneliness and a cry of 'please don't let me walk out of here alone'. The force hit McCoy so hard he thought he must have imagined it. Suddenly Jim's words echoed through his head _"What makes you so sure he doesn't return your feelings?"_ McCoy swallowed hard before Chekov looked away. His expression dropped as he said,

"Yes doctor, zat is all." He turned to leave before McCoy did something that surprised himself even more than Chekov.

Bones reached out and grabbed his arm, not too hard but enough to cause the ensign to whirl around, nearly into McCoy. Chekov's eyes were alarmed but not frightened.

"Doctor?"

"Oh god I hope I don't regret this," and before Chekov could ask any questions McCoy crashed his lips against the ensign's.

Pavel gave into him immediately, reaching his arms around the doctor's neck and pressing even closer to him. Finally McCoy gave into the urge to feel Chekov's curls and he moved their lips together as his fingers slid through Pavel's soft hair with both hands. Chekov's moan brought McCoy back to reality and in an instant and he pulled away from then ensign with such force it nearly sent him careening to the floor. Chekov's eyes burst wide open at the sudden absence of the doctor in his arms. McCoy shook his head against his desire.

"I can't," he nearly whispered. He stared down at the rock on his desk, he hadn't even realized he'd put it down, before taking in a deep breath.

Chekov was still standing still in shock, breathing hard before a look of determination took over his face as he looked at McCoy.

"Vhy can't you? I can see you vant it, just as much as I do!" He came to stand right in front of McCoy, the doctor had never seen such a fighting light in Chekov's eyes.

"After all zis time you finally act and now you say you can't?"

The doctor looked back at Chekov as he spoke.

"Kid you're seventeen! I'm an old man to you, it don't feel right!" Even as the words came out of his mouth he knew it was a lie and that's what bugged him the most, that it did feel right. It felt _so_ right. Chekov raised his right hand to cover McCoy's cheek and looked him straight in the eyes. He had wanted this just as much as the doctor and there was no way he was letting it slip away now.

"How can you tell me zis," Chekov placed a light kiss on his lips, "does not feel right. Because it feels right to me." The young Russian had a pleading look in his eyes as he looked back to McCoy. That look melted Bones' heart and again he had to remember to breathe. He lost his resolve and in that moment he knew he would give absolutely anything for the kid.

"I-...I can't," he admitted.

Chekov's eyes lit up at his words. "I knew it," he said before bringing their lips back together in a passionate kiss. They melted into each other's touch. One of McCoy's hands was in Chekov's hair while the other slid across his waist, both of Chekov's came to rest around McCoy's neck, playing a bit with his hair. For McCoy it did feel right after all this time and he smiled into the kiss. He could already hear Jim saying "I told you so" but it didn't matter any more. When he and Chekov pulled back for air he stared straight into his eyes, not ashamed to hide his stares any longer. After panting breaths McCoy spoke again,

"Kid, you are going to be the death of me, one way or another." Chekov giggled a bit at this before replying,

"Perhaps now it vould be appropriate to call me Pavel, Leonard." It was the first time he had heard the ensign call him by his first name and McCoy felt his heart swell.

"I guess so, Pavel."


End file.
